


so this is love

by empathui



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Lee Minho | Lee Know is also a Dumbass, M/M, but do it for hyunho, have i mentioned the overuse of 'love'?, hyunho best boyfriends, hyunjin is a college student, hyunjin stop eating crayons, i like cinderella but Damn, i'll write smth longer one day, i'm serious it sounds like a 12 yr old on wattpad, ig minho is as well, ig this is another oneshot, jus kidding idk, love at first sight is a hoax, lowercase is Sexc, minho just say you love him and go, one... day...., overuse of the word 'love', poor pancakes, really cliche, with 10 hours of sleep a week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25030414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empathui/pseuds/empathui
Summary: minho's been in love with hyunjin ever since.and he can't believe it took him this long to realize.(or: where minho has never thought about using the word 'love')
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 9
Kudos: 94





	so this is love

**Author's Note:**

> gotdamn why is this so short

it's 3am, the kitchen cast in a dull glow from the lack of lights turned on in the apartment. minho stares fondly at hyunjin who is tapping away on his laptop situated on the counter, cramming an essay and visibly growing more frustrated at every second he spends staring blankly at his open document.

a few strands of the younger's hair frame his face while the rest is messily tied up in a half-ponytail that minho loves so much.

oh.

well that slipped out of nowhere. _"love,"_ minho thinks.

it's too early to use it. after all, minho thinks of the word as something sacred, something to save up for a better thing he doesn't exactly know what. he avoids using it as much as possible due to the belief that it can only be used on very special occasions and, of course, he's had his times when he almost let the word slip out along with words like "weather", "dumplings", "cats" or "hyunjin".

it was mostly with the last two, though. but still, minho thinks three months is too early.

_"but you've been together since you were babies,"_ minho's brain supplies and he shakes off the thought.

the radio perched on the small shelf near the kitchen plays the next song, starting with a second of static before the room is filled with the familiar melody of nostalgia and magic.

minho smiles to himself, turning back to his pancake batter. he then pauses for a beat before dropping his whisk to the bowl, proceeding to wipe his hands on the kitchen towel and practically waltzing to the radio to turn the volume up a bit.

at the increase in volume, hyunjin stops typing, a brow raised at his boyfriend who only holds out a hand to him, asking hyunjin to join in on… whatever he was doing.

minho has this soft, expectant smile and hyunjin's shoulders sag. "hyung, i need to finish this."

the older rolls his eyes and scoffs. it's very typical of hyunjin to always stick by agendas and the like, minho saw it coming. "c'mon, even just for a second?" he whines.

hyunjin compels himself to say no when minho pouts and looks at him with puppy eyes. (at least as puppy as he can get.) "just one dance and i'll go? please?"

a groan comes from hyunjin but it was soon replaced by a chortle of giddiness when he stands up to place his hand on his boyfriend's extended one. with a smile, he lets himself be dragged to the space in front of the couch a few steps behind his stool, minho squeaking in excitement and hyunjin snickering at the whole situation.

the older holds onto the taller's waist and raises their clasped hands up, hyunjin taking that as a sign to place his free hand on his shoulder to which they finally start to sway slowly.

their foreheads then press together, minho's gaze on hyunjin who meets his eyes with sparkly ones. the older feels his heart jump at that.

and minho also feels like flying, something about the city being asleep and being with hyunjin does things to him. he'll definitely save this memory in the corner of his brain where he had stored all other moments with the taller boy. it'll be the both of them sharing this moment where it's only them, just them and the hum of the old, beaten up radio from hyunjin's dad's basement that he refused to leave behind.

yet again, minho also feels like flying and he'd take hyunjin with him. they'll dance on clouds, touch every star and look at the city from above, savouring every second and the view of every neatly lit street below them and they'd revel at the rare sight.

then hyunjin would smile at him the way he's currently smiling right now, eyes crinkling and the corners of his lips turning up the way minho loves them.

the older tucks a strand of stray, blonde hair behind his ear and hyunjin legitimately _giggles_ (and minho's heart was that close to flatlining). the taller hums along to the song and later on, he was singing along to the lyrics in a hushed tone. minho wants to tell him to sing a bit louder for him, he loves hyunjin's voice even more than his own but he wouldn't dare make his boyfriend uncomfortable when he isn't already conscious about it. he loves hyunjin so much, he'd never do such a thing.

then it dawns on him.

he loves hyunjin.

he _loves_ hwang hyunjin, the boy he thinks of as the miracle who ate his crayons when he was five. the one who wiped his tears away when he was too tired, the one who cheered for him in every dance competition, the one he'd give all the stars to.

hyunjin and minho didn't see eye to eye at first but they managed to work it out. he's the one who would untie the bread tie while minho pops open the jar of strawberry jam they've been waiting to dig into, the one who would carry the groceries in while minho holds the door open. the one whose essays minho would read to check the words in case some were redundant and downright confusing. the one who would often say that minho's too smart and minho would tell him with all his might that he really isn't.

and hyunjin _definitely_ is the only one who would join him right now in disagreeing to the last statement because lee minho is, in fact, a big idiot.

minho's been in love with hyunjin ever since.

and he can't believe it took him this long to realize.

"hyung?" minho snaps back to reality and meets hyunjin's concerned gaze. "hmm?"

the younger tilts his head, a habit he had gotten from seungmin whose nature is all puppy-like, "what are you thinking about?" 

"you," minho whispers and hyunjin's brows furrow. "is that it?" he asks.

the older shakes his head. "two more words."

"what?"

"i love _you_."

hyunjin stops swaying and minho feels as if he's crashed back down to the depths of earth. he feels his heartbeat quicken, maybe he should've waited a bit more. _god_ , he feels like a fool right now—

"i'm sorry, that was—i'm sorry. i should've just—"

he feels warmth (and a tinge of wetness) on his nose and he immediately looks up at the younger with wide eyes.

"love you too, hyung."

minho stammers while hyunjin giggles again, leaning in to place a kiss on minho's nose for the second time. _the audacity._

"you fucking scared me—" "i'm sorry! i got excited for a bit!" "i hate you."

hyunjin makes a noise of agreement and rests his head on the other's shoulder, the position a bit awkward because of their height difference. " _mhm_ , got it."

a different song finishes and minho finally manages to convince hyunjin to head back to bed. but, of course, not without the taller whining about his deadline in the afternoon.

as he wraps an arm around hyunjin, he places a kiss on the younger's forehead with a small 'love you' and hyunjin beams at him for that, pecking his chin and returning the phrase before drifting off to sleep (at least that's what minho thinks).

and it might've taken long but minho, indeed, loves hyunjin. _so much_.

"love," he whispers, testing the word out. it felt a tad bit weird but a wave of happiness overpowers the feeling as it washes over him.

now that he thinks about it, it feels more like breathing. he's said the word twice today, much more than any other day, and the world did _not_ in fact crumble into pieces. if anything, he feels like a changed man and minho smiles to himself at the silly thought. but it's true, he's a changed man who now knows that love isn't something to save up or to be scared of. it's always there, always lingering and so familiar.

he can love the weather, he can love his cats all the same and every song in his 'songs to give myself concussions to' playlist without a care. and he can definitely love all the dumplings from every store around the city (even if some tasted like wet garbage) and all the things that remind him of his boyfriend. he can love every mole, every cell and everything that is hwang hyunjin. he realizes that he doesn't have to be so wary about loving.

love is supposed to be shared. it's always there, even in the tiniest things, even in things we thought were not capable of love. it helps you find the pretty quirks in life, it makes it all softer on the edges.

and sometimes a lot of controversial things can be said about it but there's only one thing that's for sure: it's a finite source.

and minho will absolutely spend the rest of his life in love with hyunjin and he won't hold himself back anymore.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"hyung, did you finish making the pancakes?" hyunjin mumbles, eyes still closed.

  
  


"fuck."

  
  


" _tsk_. loser." "procrastinator."

  
  


"i hate you." "mhm, love you too."

  
  


"heck yeah, you do."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


minho hums. _"so_ _,"_ he thinks to himself, _"_ this _is love, then."_

**Author's Note:**

> me: man i love hyunho  
> also me: *proceeds to write more stuff for every rarepair*
> 
> ib: so this is love from cinderella (it was a rainy evening that time and the song suddenly popped up in my Brain) and a textpost about 'how someone hated using the word love liberally' that i saw on instagram :D
> 
> i hope u liked it :')
> 
> twitter & cc: boddaiino


End file.
